Sweetest Promise and Destiny
by Akihana Tsukina
Summary: Minseok yang merencanakan sesuatu setelah mengetahui kejanggalan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. / "Eh? Kalian siapa?" / "Kalian manis sekali. Noona jadi tak rela melepas kalian, eh?" / "Kyungsoo noona!" / "Iya, Seok-ie, ada sesuatu. Kautahu tidak?" / "Hehe, lupa." / "Aku ingin mengajak kedua adikku!" / "Baiklah!" / [EXO FF - ChanBaek and other official pairs - Chap 3 is up! RnR? ]
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**-Chapter 0: Prologue-**

Semua tentang hati. Tentang rasa. Tentang manusia. Tentang kehidupan.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang akan mengetahui bagaimana hidupnya kelak. Dengan siapa ia berjodoh. Akan berpulang pada usia berapa. Tak ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

"_Hei kau! Kembalikan milikku yang berharga itu!"_

.

.

.

"_Dasar cebol. Kalau kau mau, ambil ini sendiri."_

.

.

.

"_Kau serius!? Omo! Bagaimana ini?!"_

.

.

.

Tentang pertemuan yang tak dikehendaki.

.

.

.

"_Park ChanYeol..."_

.

.

.

"_Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"_

.

.

.

Tentang dua insan yang dipertemukan dengan takdirnya.

.

.

.

"_Kalau kau sudah pulang nanti, jangan lupa denganku, ne?"_

.

.

.

"_Janji!"_

.

.

.

Tentang manisnya hidup.

.

.

.

"_Sungguh aku ingin mati saja rasanya."_

.

.

.

"_Kau siapa, hah!? Jangan sok akrab!"_

.

.

.

"_Ayolah, kalian ini teman satu kamar. Akur lah sedikit."_

.

.

.

"_Kenapa takdir terlalu kejam kepadaku yang tampan tiada tara ini."_

.

.

.

Tentang janji yang terikat.

.

.

.

"_Tapi... Warna itu familiar."_

.

.

.

"_Stroberikuuuu!"_

.

.

.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan pada lemari es!? Ergh! Kau membuatku tak ingin hidup lagi."_

.

.

.

Tentang kenyataan yang bergulir.

.

.

.

"_Baek?"_

.

.

.

"_Mengapa rumah ini familiar untukku. Padahal aku belum pernah datang berkunjung."_

.

.

.

"_Sialan! Jangan asal menyeretku keluar! Tak ada imbalan pula."_

.

.

.

"_Satu es krim stroberi spesial dan aku ikut."_

.

.

.

Tentang cinta.

.

.

.

"_Hei, Byunnie, ini salah."_

.

.

.

"_Yeollie, kau mau berjanji, 'kan?"_

.

.

.

"_Bodoh. Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya. Walaupun sudah 16 tahun."_

.

.

.

"_Ini... kau, Baekkie?"_

.

.

.

Tentang pengorbanan.

.

.

.

"_Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?! Jawab aku!"_

.

.

.

"_Sepertinya ini masalah serius."_

.

.

.

"_Biar aku yang melakukannya."_

_._

_._

_._

Karena tak ada satupun mahluk hidup di dunia, terlebih manusia, dapat mengubah garis hidupnya. Apa yang sudah menjadi jalannya akan tetap berjalan. Tak dapat dihentikan. Karena itulah yang disebut dengan takdir.

Mungkin manusia banyak yang tidak puas dengan takdir yang sedang dijalaninya kini. Tapi tak sedikit pula manusia yang sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena takdirnya sungguh sangat indah dan tak pernah terbayang olehnya.

Seperti hadiah natal.

Semua manusia sangat menginginkan takdir yang begitu cemerlang, layaknya di negeri dongeng. Punya istana yang mewah. Memiliki pendamping hidup yang sempurna. Semuanya sesuai yang diharapkan.

Tapi,

Ini dunia nyata.

Dimana kau harus melihat semua kenyataan yang terpampang di depanmu.

Mungkin ada beberapa takdir yang bisa kau ubah, walaupun itu tak lepas dari bantuan Tuhan. Tetapi untuk hal jodoh, dan maut kau tak dapat mengubahnya sekeras apapun usahamu.

Kau harus menerimanya. Dengan lapang hati. Dan mengikuti semua yang diinginkan Tuhan di hidupmu.

Karena sesungguhnya,

Tuhan sudah menyiapkan hadiah terindah dibalik hidupmu yang penuh lika-liku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

─OoOoO─

**Sweetest Promise and Destiny**

_Cast _: **[Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun] [Kim Joon Myun, Zhang Yi Xing (GS)] [Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao (GS)] [Oh Se Hun, Xi Lu Han] [Kim Jong In, Do Kyung Soo (GS)] [Kim Jong Dae, Kim Min Seok (GS)] [Park Yu Ra]**

_Disclaimer _: **EXO members belong to God and their parents. The story is mine.**

_Warning _: **AU, Boys Love, typo(s), alur kecepetan, absurd, de el el.**

─**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfic ini, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi**─

.

.

.

This is Shounen-ai. Boys Love. So, don't like just don't read.

.

.

.

─I don't hate the silent readers, but if you mind please follow/fav/review this fic─

_A/N_ : **Haiii~ Aku dateng ke fandom damai sejahtera penuh homo ini dengan ffic ChanBaek~ Ffic debut di fandom ini sih. Ini baru prolog kok, jadi wajar kalo pendek /plak. Jadi ini bisa dipastikan kalo alurnya bakal pasaran abis. Serius deh. Aku juga gangerti lagi /lah**

**Itu akhiran prolognya kenapa jadi ganyambung gitu-_- gomen, gomen~ Ya pokoknya kisaran situ lah fficnya nanti.**

**Udah deh, pokoknya aku bakal berusaha yang terbaik buat ffic ini. Karena pair utamanya otp aku hshshshs /nak.**

**Buat yang penasaran, silakan fav/follow cerita ini biar nanti kalo update ga ketinggalan~**

**Buat yang mau komen tentang ffic ini boleh menjamah kotak review yang tersedia~ Kritik, saran semua saya terima dengan senang hati~**

**Oh iya, untuk peran aku udah nulis di cast beberapa uke bakal jadi perempuan karena keterbatasan karakter. Buat keluarga BaekHyun, mereka marganya Byun, ikut BaekHyun /plok. Buat keluarga ChanYeol nanti juga pake marga Park dan kakaknya Chanyeol, YuRa eonnie bakal ambil peran disini, tetep jadi kakaknya ChanYeol.**

**Nanti kalo ada review, di chap selanjutnya aku bales kok~**

**Makasih udah mau baca prolog ffic absurd nan gaje ini~ **

**Mind to follow/fav/review? TBC or Delete? Thanks~**


	2. Chapter 1: Suddenly Meet

**Sweetest Promise and Destiny**

_Cast _: **[Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun] [Kim Joon Myun, Zhang Yi Xing (GS)] [Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao (GS)] [Oh Se Hun, Xi Lu Han] [Kim Jong In, Do Kyung Soo (GS)] [Kim Jong Dae, Kim Min Seok (GS)] [Park Yu Ra]**

_Disclaimer _: **EXO members belong to God and their parents. The story is mine.**

_Warning _: **AU, Boys Love, typo(s), alur kecepetan, absurd, de el el.**

─**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfic ini, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi**─

.

.

.

This is Shounen-ai. Boys Love. So, don't like just don't read.

.

.

.

I don't hate the silent readers, but if you don't mind please follow/fav/review this fic

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~!**

* * *

**-Chapter 1: Suddenly Meet-**

_Summer_. Siapa yang tak tahu musim terpanas sejagat raya ini?

Memang cocok untuk berlibur ke pantai atau menikmati es krim di rumah dengan pendingin ruangan yang wah sungguh sejuk.

Dan nampak sosok tinggi yang sedang menyusuri salah satu jalan di kota Seoul. Siang itu memang cuaca sedang panas-panasnya. Jalan juga seperti penggorengan, panas.

Sosok tersebut hanya bermodalkan sebuah topi yang bertengger manis di kepalanya yang cukup besar dan juga sebuah kacamata hitam yang menghalau sinar ganas matahari untuk langsung berhadapan dengan mata indahnya.

Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Pria tampan tersebut juga menggunakan sebuah jaket kulit─yang cukup untuk menghindari paparan sinar mentari langsung ke kulitnya. Terlihat bahwa ia sedang menenteng sebuah tas yang bisa dipastikan tas tersebut adalah tas sekolahnya.

Jadi, pemuda tersebut adalah murid tahun terakhir Sekolah Menengah Atas dan beberapa hari lagi akan menjalani tes untuk masuk universitas.

Apa informasi itu penting? Mari abaikan fakta tersebut dan mari berfangirling ria bersamaku.

Karena pemuda tersebut sangatlah tampan. n.

Jadilah semua pasang mata─yang kebanyakan wanita─ menantapnya dengan penuh kagum walaupun wajahnya tak nampak begitu jelas dan matanya juga sengaja ia tutupi.

Bukan hanya untuk menghindari paparan matahari langsung, sebenarnya.

Tapi,

Karena ia takut semua orang terpesona akan ketampanannya.

Dan aku setuju.

Dengan langkah penuh yakin, pemuda tersebut menyusuri jalan dan berhenti di depan salah satu kedai es krim. Matanya memandang jauh ke dalam. Memerhatikan es krim yang sedang dinikmati para pelanggan dengan mata kelaparan─atau kehausan? Beruntunglah ia karena memakai kacamata hitam; jelas pamornya akan turun jika orang melihatnya dalam keadaan kehausan es krim seperti itu.

_Gotcha_! Kedua manik coklatnya menangkap gambar es krim kesukaannya yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Es krim rasa pisang. Mari garis bawahi tentang apa yang disukai pemuda ini adalah semua yang berhubungan dengan pisang.

Tanpa ragu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memasuki kedai tersebut karena rasa hausnya dan gambar es krim rasa pisang itu sangat menggodanya untuk segera membeli es krim tersebut. Kedua kaki panjangnya membawa ia berdiri di depan konter. Sibuk memandangi es krim faforitnya tanpa menyadari bahwa sang pelayan─atau apalah namanya─ sudah memanggilnya sedaritadi untuk mencatat pesanannya. Setelah berkali-kali dipanggil, akhirnya pemuda tersebut tersadar dari lamunan indahnya tentang es krim rasa pisang itu.

"Maaf Tuan, bisa saya bantu dengan pesanan Anda?"

"..."

"Tuan?"

"A-ah, maaf?"

Wanita yang melayani pemuda tersebut tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Bisa saya bantu dengan pesanan Anda?"

Si pemuda tersenyum canggung karena menyadari kebodohannya. "Es krim rasa pisang satu porsi."

Di seberangnya terlihat wanita tersebut menekan salah satu tombol pada mesin kasirnya dan kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya kepada pemuda di hadapannya. "Ada lagi, Tuan?"

Pemuda tersebut hanya menggeleng. "Kurasa cukup."

Penjaga kasir tersebut membungkuk sebentar; sebagai etika yang sampai sekarang masih digunakan di Korea. "Mohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan. Akan saya ambilkan pesanan Anda. Permisi." ucapnya kemudian berlalu dari hadapan pemuda tadi.

Sekitar tiga menit pria tersebut menunggu, tibalah pesanannya. Es krim rasa pisang dambaannya. "Ini pesanan Anda tuan. Terima kasih." Wanita tersebut menyodorkan semangkuk es krim berwarna kuning yang bisa dipastikan kalau warna kuning berasal dari warna alami pisang dengan _topping_ susu kental manis coklat dan beberapa potong pisang yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Terima kasih." Pemuda tersebut membungkuk dan berangsur meninggalkan konter untuk mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa empuk yang tersedia di kedai tersebut. Tentu ia tidak lupa untuk membawa mangkuk es krim rasa pisangnya untuk dimakan bersamaan dengan posisi nyamannya.

Sialan.

Semua sofa empuk yang tersedia sudah penuh. Dan hanya tersisa satu sofa saling berhadapan yang hanya terisi seorang pemuda yang sedang menikmati es krimnya.

Lihat, es krim yang dimakan pemuda tersebut rasa stroberi. Begitulah kira-kira pikir si penikmat es krim rasa pisang tersebut.

_Tidak ada pilihan lain_, batin pemuda yang setia membawa mangkuk es krimnya berdiri. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sepasang sofa yang tadi diincarnya karena hanya itu satu-satunya sofa yang bisa ditempatinya.

Sesudah mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa dan menyamankan posisi duduknya, pemuda tersebut mulai menikmati es krimnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan pemuda lain di hadapannya yang sudah direbut ketenangannya untuk memakan es krimnya.

"Ehem," pemuda yang lain berdeham. Berusaha menyadarkan pemuda di hadapannya yang seenaknya mengambil tempatnya.

Tapi pemuda tersebut sudah terlanjur terseret ke dunianya bersama es krimnya.

"Hei," pemuda itu tak gentar untuk menarik kembali pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

Tetap saja pemuda itu sudah terbawa ke dunianya bersama es krim pisang faforitnya.

Karena sudah kehabisan kata untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu, pemuda yang lebih pendek menarik mangkuk es krim rasa pisang yang sebelumnya sedang dinikmati pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Menghasilkan tatapan tidak suka dari pemuda yang sudah direbut mangkuk es krimnya.

"Apa-apaan kau. Seenaknya mengambil mangkuk es krimku." ucap pemuda itu dengan tatapan dingin ke pemuda di hadapannya.

"Itu bagianku. Kau tidak sopan. Seenaknya mengambil tempat dudukku dan kenyamananku untuk menikmati es krim ini." Pemuda yang lebih pendek ternyata tak mau kalah.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain." jawab pemuda yang lebih tinggi acuh.

"Apa?" Mungkin memang otaknya yang lamban atau pemuda yang lebih pendek tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan tersebut.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Semua sofa disini sudah penuh. Dan hanya disini yang tersisa." Pemuda itu menunjuk posisinya duduk sekarang.

"Tapi setidaknya bilang permisi atau apa. Dasar tak tahu sopan santun." Kemudian pemuda yang lebih pendek kembali dan menikmati es krim rasa stroberinya.

Dan ikut tertarik ke dunianya bersama es krimnya.

Es krim yang dimiliki pemuda yang lebih pendek sudah habis. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri untuk menghapus jejak es krim yang tertinggal di bibir mungilnya.

Jadi sebenarnya, dia itu seorang pemuda atau pemudi?

Kedua manik coklatnya tak sengaja menemukan _name tag_ dari pemuda di hadapannya, lantas kedua maniknya membesar; tanda bahwa ia sungguh terkejut.

Deg.

"Park Chanyeol..." gumam si pemuda pendek secara tak sadar.

"Huh, apa? ...Hei, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanyanya setelah menyadari gumaman pelan yang berasal dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Buru-buru pemuda yang lebih pendek mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya dari yang semula terkejut menjadi tersenyum. "Aku pernah mendengar namamu─atau membaca, aku lupa. Di sekolahku. Dan lihat lambang sekolah kita sama. Kupikir Park Chanyeol itu siapa, ternyata kau."

Bohong.

Si pemuda yang lebih pendek bohong.

Jelas-jelas ia terkejut.

"Kau dari sekolahku juga? Aku baru sekali melihatmu. Kau dari kelas berapa? Adik kelas, ya? Namamu?" pertanyaan berentet tersebut mampu mengalihkan acara kencan Chanyeol dengan es krimnya.

"Iya. Aku kelas 3-1. Dan aku sudah bosan dikira adik kelas oleh teman satu angkatanku. Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

_Baek?_

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan kau bukan seperti anak kelas 3, kautahu. Aku dari kelas 3-2. Senang bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu, Baek." Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya yang nampak seperti orang idiot kepada Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun suka itu. Baekhyun merindukan senyum itu. Senyum yang menjadi penyemangatnya setiap hari. Dulu.

"Senang bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu juga, Yeol." Baekhyun juga menunjukkan senyumnya. Bedanya senyum Baekhyun menyebabkan mata bulan sabitnya tak terlihat.

_Yeol? _

Panggilan dari Baekhyun membuat kepala Chanyeol terasa pening. Entah kenapa ia merindukan panggilan tersebut datang dari orang yang sebelumnya entah siapa ia tidak tahu. Walaupun banyak temannya yang memanggilnya dengan Yeol, tapi entah kenapa jika Baekhyun yang memanggilnya terasa berbeda. Menyebabkan kepalanya berputar hebat dan ada sesuatu yang aneh lainnya di jantungnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa itu semua terjadi.

Melihat Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya─untuk mengusir pening yang tiba-tiba menghantuinya_, _raut wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi cemas. "Yeol, kau baik-baik saja?"

Selesai dengan kegiatan memijat pelipisnya, Chanyeol kembali tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Tetap saja menghasilkan senyuman orang idiot. "Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Tak usah khawatir seperti itu."

_Sialan, kenapa Yeollie tahu kalau aku khawatir_, "Siapa yang khawatir, hah? Sudah cepat habiskan es krim pisang kesukaanmu itu sebelum mencair." Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asal tidak ke arah Chanyeol.

_Cepat habiskan es krim pisangmu sebelum meleleh, Yeollie._

"Sialan.." umpat Chanyeol saat kepalanya kembali pening seperti tadi.

Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Chanyeol seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan acara memakan es krimnya. Alih-alih memakan es krim tersebut, Chanyeol kembali meletakkan sendok es krimnya kembali ke mangkuk setelah sebelumnya sendok tersebut menyentuh es krim yang tadi ditinggalkannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan? 'Kan sayang es krimnya." Baekhyun melihat aktifitas Chanyeol rupanya.

"Aku tidak suka es krim yang sudah mencair. Tidak dingin lagi. Itu membuatku mual."

_Sialan kau Yeollie sialan. Jangan ucapkan kata itu sekarang._ "Ya sudah, terserahmu lah. Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" Baekhyun lebih memilih mengganti topik daripada akan terus terjebak di sana.

"Pulang, mungkin? Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya tanda ia penasaran dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak apa. Rumahmu daerah mana? Mungkin kita bisa pulang bersama. Jika rumah kita satu arah, sih."

"Dua blok dari sini."

"Kau belum pindah?" pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun kemudian setelah menyadari apa yang diucapkannya, Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pindah? Aku tidak pernah pindah sejak kecil. Kenapa kau tahu aku tinggal di sana, Baek?" Sungguh, Chanyeol makin bingung.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu kau tinggal dimana, Yeol. Aku salah ucap." Baekhyun tertawa canggung.

"Oh.. Kau sendiri tinggal dimana, Baek?"

"Aku? Di blok yang sama denganmu."

"Serius? Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu saat di rumah." Chanyeol tak habis pikir jika Baekhyun adalah tetangganya.

"Itu karena aku selalu di dalam rumah setiap pulang sekolah dan jarang sekali ke luar rumah." Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Bohong.

Kau berbohong lagi, Baek.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Astaga, Baek. Sudah sore. Ingin pulang bersama, tidak?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kedai es krim yang menjadi tempat langganannya sedaridulu bersama Chanyeol.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan sepanjang trotoar menuju blok rumah mereka. Karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang ada, Chanyeol memilih untuk memecah keheningan tersebut. "Baek, darimana kau tahu aku tinggal di blok itu?"

_Jangan bilang kau lupa, idiot._ "Aku tidak sengaja melihat datamu karena Kim-_songsaengnim_ meninggalkan data murid kelas 3-2 di meja kelasku."

Bohong.

"Kupikir kau paranormal, Baek." Chanyeol malah tersenyum seperti seorang idiot, lagi.

"Dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin siswa biasa sepertiku ini seorang paranormal?" Baekhyun merutuki kebodohan Chanyeol yang tidak ada habisnya.

Sama sedaridulu.

"Yaa, bisa saja 'kan?"

"Tidak bisa, bodoh. Aku tidak suka dengan dunia paranormal dan kawan-kawannya yang tidak masuk akal itu."

"Eh, masa? Padahal seorang paranormal itu keren lho, Baek." Chanyeol menancungkan jari telunjuknya.

Lagi.

"Tidak sama sekali, Yeol idiot." Baekhyun menatap datar ke arah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Tak terasa mereka sudah memasuki kawasan rumah mereka.

"Oh iya, Baek. Tadi kau bilang kau tinggal di blok ini juga, 'kan?" Chanyeol tetap melangkahkan kakinya seraya menanyakan perihal tersebut.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" Baekhyun menoleh karena pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kan kau sudah tahu dimana rumahku, sekarang beritahu aku dimana letak rumahmu~" Lagi. Senyum bak seorang idiot terlukis di wajah tampannya. Kini terlihat jelas bersamaan dengan matanya yang agak melengkung─karena saat perjalanan pulang Chanyeol melepas kacamata hitamnya.

Baekhyun berusaha tenang. Persetan dengan senyum idiot seorang Park Chanyeol. "Rumahku? Dua rumah ke kanan dari rumahmu. Yang bercat hijau _tosca _dengan taman kecil di depannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Oh rumah yang kelihatan sejuk itu rumahmu, Baek? Tak kusangka.."

Persetan. Persetan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berdering yang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Lantas Baekhyun menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. "_Yeoboseo, eomma_?"

Oh ibunya Baekhyun yang menelepon.

Raut wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah cemas. "Apa!? Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang, _eomma. Annyeong_." Baekhyun langsung memutus sambungan tersebut dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol setelah menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya. "Yeol, aku harus pulang sekarang!"

Wajah Baekhyun kini sangat kusut. Chanyeol langsung menyadari itu. "Eh, memangnya ada apa, Baek?"

"Aku tidak bisa─ ah, belum bisa memberitahukannya padamu. Ini sangat darurat. Rumahmu sudah dekat. Ah, sialan! _Annyeong_!" Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang belum sempat bertanya lebih jauh.

"Baek-! _Omo_. Ada apa, sih? Kenapa wajahnya jadi kusut sekali seperti itu?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Dari jauh ia dapat melihat Baekhyun membuka gerbang kecil untuk akses masuk ke rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tapi, tak ada satupun terbesit di pikiran Chanyeol perihal apa yang membuat Baekhyun sepanik itu.

─OoOoO─

Baekhyun membuka pintu kayu jati yang menjadi jalurnya masuk ke rumah minimalis yang ditinggalinya. Disana terlihat _eomma_-nya yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan tidak berhati-hati sehingga di tangga terakhir Nyonya Byun tersungkur ke tanah.

Melihat itu Baekhyun dengan panik berlari menghampiri _eomma_-nya. "_Omo_, _eomma_! Hati-hati! Jadi bagaimana?" Baekhyun berusaha mengatur kembali tempo bicaranya agar nampak tak terlalu panik.

"Ini gawat, Baek! Kyung, Baek!" wajah Yixing─_eomma _dari Baekhyun─ penuh dengan keringat. Raut wajahnya sangat berantakan. Tetapi tetap anggun di mata Baekhyun.

"Kyungie kenapa, _eomma_?" Baekhyun mengelus punggung Yixing agar Yixing dapat lebih tenang.

"Kyung, Baek, Kyung─" Dan ucapan Yixing terputus oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Lantas semua menoleh ke arah pintu dan melongo.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N_ :** Aduh aku belum bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Aku sibuk banget jadi pengen cepet-cepet update /dibunuh/**

**Tapi makasih banget lho yang udah mau baca prolognya~ Makasih juga udah minta lanjut ke chap 1. Makasih juga yang udah sudi mau review, fav, atau follow~ Kalian menyemangatikuuu! /halah Aku pikir gaada yang mau baca prolognya eh ternyata mwehehe makasih~ /tebar ChanBaek/ /gajadi/**

**Banyak sih yang tebakkannya bener, kan alurnya pasaran horeee! /kokseneng **

**Tau deh, apa lagi coba yang mau diomongin? Pokoknya,**

**Mind to review/follow/fav? Thankies~**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Byun Family

**Sweetest Promise and Destiny**

_Cast _: **[Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun] [Kim Joon Myun, Zhang Yi Xing (GS)] [Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao (GS)] [Oh Se Hun, Xi Lu Han] [Kim Jong In, Do Kyung Soo (GS)] [Kim Jong Dae, Kim Min Seok (GS)] [Park Yu Ra]**

_Disclaimer _: **EXO members belong to God and their parents. The story is mine.**

_Warning _: **AU, Boys Love, typo(s), alur kecepetan, absurd, de el el.**

─**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfic ini, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi**─

.

.

.

This is Shounen-ai. Boys Love. So, don't like just don't read.

.

.

.

I don't hate the silent readers, but if you mind please follow/fav/review this fic

.

.

.

Happy Reading~!

* * *

_Last chapter: __"Kyung, Baek, Kyung__" Dan ucapan Yixing terputus oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Lantas semua menoleh ke arah pintu dan melongo._

.

.

.

**-Chapter 2: Byun Family-**

"_Annye_─ lho? _Eomma_ dan Baek-_ie_ sedang apa duduk di bawah tangga begitu?" Seorang gadis yang baru saja menutup pintu utama kediaman keluarga Byun berjalan menghampiri kedua anggota keluarganya yang lain. Wajahnya tampak kebingungan. Lantas setelah sampai di depan Yixing─ibunya juga─, gadis tersebut ikut duduk.

"Astaga, _noona_. Kenapa malah ikut duduk disini?" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat tingkah _noona_-nya.

"Eh? Kau sendiri sedang apa duduk disini? Aku pikir kau dan _eomma_ sedang membicarakan sesuatu─ tapi kenapa harus duduk di bawah tangga begini?" Gadis tadi memiringkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia bingung.

"_Noona_ itu polos atau bodoh, sih?" Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Jadi, tadi _eomma_ terburu-buru untuk menghampiriku yang baru masuk ke rumah. Karena tidak waspada, makanya _eomma_ jatuh. Mengerti, Seok-_ie_?" Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk menggoda Minseok yang tak lain adalah kakaknya.

"Ya! Aku tidak bodoh!" Minseok menjitak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis seraya mengelus kepala malangnya. "Dan, kemana sopan santunmu pergi, Byun Baekhyun?" Minseok berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Aku ini _noona_-mu. Panggillah Minseok _noona_, bukan Seok-_ie_." Kemudian Minseok menoleh ke arah _eomma_ mereka yang terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua anaknya. "Sebenarnya ada apa sampai _eomma_ tidak hati-hati seperti ini?" Sorot kedua matanya melembut. Minseok berjongkok di depan _eomma_-nya yang terduduk.

"Adik kalian, Kyungsoo─" Ucapan Yixing terputus karena Minseok langsung memotongnya dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kyung-_ie_ kenapa _eomma_? Kyung-_ie_ sakit?" Minseok langsung panik karena pemikirannya sendiri yang hanya membuat Baekhyun tepuk jidat lagi. Kenapa ia punya _noona_ yang begitu bodoh seperti ini? Atau polos?

"Sabar dulu, _noona_. _Eomma_ belum selesai berbicara." Baekhyun mendecak malas karena tingkah kakaknya. Minseok menggaruk kedua pipinya dan tertawa canggung. "Lanjutkan, _eomma_." ucap Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan dari _eomma_-nya.

"Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih!" Yixing tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun lagi-lagi menepuk jidat mulusnya. Lama-lama dahinya bisa memerah kalau ditepuk terus menerus. Salahkan tingkah keluarganya.

"Lalu kenapa _eomma_ meneleponku seperti orang panik begitu?" Baekhyun meminta penjelasan dari Yixing. Yixing tertawa kecil.

"Karena _eomma_ senang, tentunya." Yixing memperlebar senyumannya.

Minseok ikut tersenyum dan dengan cepat bertanya kepada Yixing. "Kekasihnya tampan tidak, _eomma_?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Tampan, sih. Tinggi pula. Tetapi sayang, kulitnya _tan_." Raut wajah Yixing langsung berubah sendu.

Minseok menggeleng. "_Eomma_! Kulit _tan_ itu seksi!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. Ia pusing dengan obrolan anggota keluarganya yang pasti akan ngelantur kemana-mana. Terlebih kedua saudarinya serta ibunya jika sudah mengobrol. Baekhyun ingin segera ke kamar saja rasanya. "Tunggu─" Ucapan Baekhyun membuat kedua perempuan yang sebelumnya asik berbicang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Baek-_ie_?" Yixing bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Minseok kembali memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana _eomma_ bisa tahu kalau Kyung-_ie_ sudah punya kekasih?"

"Tadi _eomma_ sedang mengendarai mobil sepulang dari kantor. Di jalan _eomma_ melihat Kyung-_ie_ berjalan bersama seorang pemuda sambil bergandengan tangan. Kau tahu, Baek? Seragamnya persis yang kaugunakan saat ini. Jadi _eomma_ pikir ia berasal dari sekolahmu." Yixing menjelaskan yang menghasilkan sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahnya sendiri serta di wajah imut milik Minseok.

"Ciri-cirinya?" Baek, kau seperti mengintrogasi.

"Um...tingginya kira-kira 180-an. _Eomma_ tidak sempat melihat dasinya. Seperti yang _eomma_ bilang tadi, kulitnya _tan_. Maaf tapi hidungnya sedikit hilang." Yixing menggaruk pipinya.

"Astaga─ haha!" Baekhyun tertawa sampai terjungkal dari duduknya. Kedua perempuan di depan Baekhyun saling bertatapan.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Baek?" Minseok masih menonton Baekhyun yang mengusap air matanya dan kembali ke posisi duduknya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi, kekasih Kyung itu adik kelasku. Dan _eomma_, ciri-ciri yang kauberikan mudah sekali kutebak." Baekhyun menahan tawanya. "Namanya Kim Jongin. Kelas 1, adik kelasku. Dan adik kelas Kyungsoo juga. Aku baru tahu kalau selama ini gadis yang ia ceritakan sebagai pencuri hatinya adalah Kyung-_ie_. Astaga─" Tawa Baekhyun kembali lepas.

"Ya, Baek-_ie_! Berhentilah tertawa! Telingaku sakit. Suara tawamu menyeramkan." Minseok mencak-mencak. Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti tertawa. "Memangnya kekasih Kyung-_ie_ tampan, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya, dan juga dia salah satu adik kelasku yang populer. Karena tampan. Tapi tetap saja aku lebih tampan." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkan keduanya di depan dadanya. Berlagak tampan. "Padahal gadis yang mengejarnya banyak, _noon_. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah memilih Kyungsoo. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo pintar?"

Minseok mengangguk, agaknya ia menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun. "Lagipula, Baek. Kyung-_ie_ juga imut, kautahu. Sama seperti aku." Minseok malah ber_aegyo_.

Sungguh, keluarga narsis. Tinggal tunggu kenarsisan Yixing, Kyungsoo dan kepala keluarga mereka.

"Sudah, sudah," Yixing bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalian berdua lebih baik ganti baju. Jangan lupa mandi. Oh iya, Seok-_ie_, setelah mandi jangan lupa ajak Kyung-_ie_ turun untuk makan malam, _ne_?"

Minseok dan Baekhyun juga ikut berdiri. Minseok mengangguk kemudian berpose seperti seseorang yang sedang hormat kepada bendera. "Siap, kapten!" Minseok berangsur menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Setelah Minseok sampai di kamarnya, raut wajah Baekhyun berubah. Menjadi sedikit sendu. Yixing yang menyadari perubahan tersebut langsung menepuk pundak putranya yang melamun. "Baek, ada apa?" Tak lupa dengan senyumnya.

"A-ah! Tak ada apa-apa, _eomma_. Aku ganti baju dulu, _ne_?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan melesat menuju kamarnya. Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

─OoOoO─

Bulan sudah menempati posisinya, menggantikan sang mentari untuk menghiasi langit malam yang tenang. Semua orang yang bekerja dan bersekolah sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing─kecuali mereka yang lembur. Begitupula dengan anggota keluarga Byun. Mereka semua sudah berada di kediaman keluarga Byun sendiri. Mulai dari Byun Joonmyun selaku kepala keluarga yang sudah pulang dari kantornya. Ia menjabat sebagai _manager_ salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Seoul. Byun Yixing, seorang _designer_ yang mengabdikan dirinya untuk merancang baju-baju khusus bagi para artis dan bangsawan. Byun Minseok, seorang mahasiswi tahun kedua. Byun Baekhyun, seorang pelajar tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah akhir. Serta Byun Kyungsoo, pelajar tahun kedua sekolah menengah akhir─adik kelas Baekhyun. Mereka sudah berada di rumah.

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berdiam di kamarnya dengan handuk yang menutupi kepala serta rambut hitam sepinggangnya. Rambutnya masih basah. Ia menggosok-gosokkan permukaan kering handuk _pink_nya ke rambut panjangnya; bermaksud mengeringkan rambutnya. Senyum belum juga lepas dari wajah mungilnya. Kedua mata bulatnya juga tak henti-hentinya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Sungguh, mood Kyungsoo sedang bagus. Sangat bagus malah. Jangan tanya kenapa.

Ia baru saja jadian. Dengan pujaan hatinya. Kim Jongin.

Hei, Jongin itu siswa populer di sekolahnya. Banyak gadis yang menyukainya─termasuk Kyungsoo sendiri. Tapi siapa sangka, Jongin ternyata menaruh hatinya untuk seorang Kyungsoo yang _notabene_-nya ada siswi teladan dan pintar di sekolahnya? Bahkan kakaknya sendiri─Baekhyun─ tak menyangka akan hal itu.

Kyungsoo belum tahu kalau anggota keluarganya yang lain tahu bahwa ia sudah menjalin kasih dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo harap sih orang tuanya tak tahu. Ia takut dimarahi.

Setelah meletakkan handuk yang semula tersampir di bahu sempitnya, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu karena ada yang mengetuknya. Lantas seraya menyisir surai hitamnya yang setengah kering, Kyungsoo menyahut dari dalam kamarnya. "Masuk,"

Suara pintu yang bergesek dengan granit menghampiri telinga Kyungsoo. Sambil tetap menyisir helaian rambutnya, Kyungsoo menoleh. "Eh _eonnie_? Ada apa?"

Minseok tersenyum. Kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya. Minseok mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo sebentar. "Wah, adik _eonnie_ sudah gadis rupanya," Minseok tertawa kecil. "Jongin, hm?" Kedua alis Minseok naik turun, menggoda Kyungsoo.

"_M-mwoya_?" Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar secara liar di kedua pipinya. "D-darimana _eonnie_ tahu?" Kyungsoo tergagap karena sungguh ia malu.

Minseok mengacak surai hitam adiknya. "Dari _eomma_, sayangku. Kautahu? _Eomma_ senang kau sudah punya kekasih," Senyum Minseok mengembang sampai-sampai matanya seperti hilang saking lebarnya senyum tersebut. "Tentu saja _eonnie_ juga senang."

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap salah satu sosok yang dicintainya. "_E-eomma_ yang memberitahu _eonnie_? Apa Baekhyun juga sudah tahu?" Kyungsoo was-was karena ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah sosok yang sangat bawel─bahkan melebihi dirinya dan kakaknya yang adalah seorang perempuan.

"Hei," Minseok mencubit hidung Kyungsoo yang menyebabkan empu hidung itu meringis pelan. "Kemana perginya sopan santunmu, Byun Kyungsoo? Baek-_ie _itu tetap kakakmu. Hormatilah dia." Senyum tetap menghiasi wajah imut seorang Byun Minseok. Minseok mengangguk. "Yap, Baek-_ie_ juga sudah tahu. _Eonnie_ rasa _eomma_ pertama kali memberitahu Baekhyun karena saat _eonnie_ pulang tadi mereka berdua sedang duduk di depan tangga," Minseok mengetukkan jari telunjuknya yang sebelumnya sudah berada di dagu mungilnya; tampak seperti orang berpikir. "_Eonnie _juga lupa mengapa mereka berdua duduk di sana, eh?" Minseok menjentikkan jarinya tanda ia telah mengetahui sesuatu. "Ah! _Eonnie_ ingat! _Eomma_ tadi terjatuh karena buru-buru ingin menghampiri _Baek_-_ie_ yang baru saja pulang. Kata _eomma_ sih, ia ingin memberitahu Baek-_ie_ soal kau yang memilik kekasih cepat-cepat."

"_M-mian eonnie_," Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena rasa was-wasnya menyebabkan ia memanggil Baekhyun tanpa embel-embel seenaknya. "Apa _eomma_ sesenang itu? _Eomma_ tidak marah? Baekhyun _oppa_ juga tidak marah?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya meminta penjelasan kepada Minseok yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Gwenchana _Kyung-_ie_," Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya antusias. "Tidak! _Eomma_ tidak marah! Kalau Baek-_ie_, sepertinya dia senang akan kabar ini," Tiba-tiba kedua alis Minseok bertaut. "Tapi ya, Baek-_ie_ tertawa setelah _eomma_ menyebutkan ciri-ciri kekasihmu. _Eonnie_ bingung dengan apa yang ditertawakannya." Minseok mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

Siku-siku muncul di perempatan dahi mulus Kyungsoo. "Baek _oppa_ sialan! Aku tahu apa yang ditertawakannya! Awas saja nanti habis kau, _oppa_!" Kyungsoo kesal. Jelas saja. Ia tahu apa maksud Baekhyun sampai tertawa seperti itu. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengepal tanda ia bersungguh-sungguh akan ucapannya.

Minseok terkekeh melihat tingkah adik manisnya yang menurutnya lucu. Ia mengusak surai sepinggang Kyungsoo lagi. "Kau ini susah sekali akur dengan Baek-_ie_, ya. Padahal Baek-_ie _itu perhatian dan peduli padamu, lho. Bahkan melebihi perhatian dan pedulinya kepadaku," Minseok tersenyum lagi. Kyungsoo jadi terenyuh dengan ucapan kakaknya. Memang benar, sih. Selama ini Baekhyun walaupun tak terlihat akrab dengannya tapi ia tetap bersikap selayaknya _oppa_ yang baik untuknya. Sangat baik malah. Dan satu lagi, Kyungsoo juga bersyukur mempunyai _eonnie_ yang sangat perhatian dan pengertian seperti Minseok. Memang sosok kakak yang pantas dijadikan panutan untuknya.

"I-iya, sih.." Kyungsoo menyadari betapa bodohnya ia karena tak bisa dengan cepat menyadarinya. Bahkan pernah suatu ketika untuk menghindari _bully_-an saat di masa sekolah menegah pertamanya, Baekhyun mengaku sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo untuk melindungi adik kecilnya ini. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun minta ditraktir es krim. Tapi itu tak seberapa dengan apa saja yang sudah Baekhyun lakukan untuknya. Kyungsoo mengetuk kepalanya dengan sisir yang digenggamnya karena kebodohannya dalam masalah ini. "Aw!" Kemudian mengusap bagian kepalanya yang ia ketuk tadi.

"Ada apa, Kyung?" Minseok memiringkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat seraya meletakkan sisirnya kembali ke tempatnya─meja riasnya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan apa-apa, _eonnie_," Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mendorong kursi meja riasnya masuk ke tempatnya semula. Ia merapihkan beberapa lipatan di piyamanya lalu berdiri di sebelah Minseok yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Jadi, _eonnie_ kesini ada apa?"

"_Omo_!" Minseok menepuk dahinya. Merasa sudah terbawa arus pembicaraan terlalu jauh sampai ia lupa tujuannya menghampiri Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. "_Eonnie_ sampai lupa karena keasyikan mengobrol denganmu," Ia menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Ayo ke bawah. _Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Ia tersenyum. Salah satu senyum dari sekian senyum yang Kyungsoo sukai dari sosok-sosok yang dicintainya.

Kyungsoo menangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo, _eonnie_." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Minseok, membawa fitur yang lebih besar darinya keluar dari kamar bernuansa birunya bersamaan dengan dirinya sendiri. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu untuk sekedar menutup pintu kamarnya. Setelahnya, kedua gadis itu menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

Sesampainya mereka di meja makan, dua orang dewasa sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Yap, Joonmyun dan Yixing. Orang tua mereka. Tapi ada satu orang lagi yang belum ada di hadapan kedua gadis ini. Byun Baekhyun. Saudara mereka. Kyungsoo menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari kakak lelakinya. "_Eomma_, Baek _oppa_ kemana?" Tanyanya setelah menoleh dan tidak berhasil menemukan kakaknya itu.

Yixing mengendikan bahunya. "Tak tahu," Seraya menyendokkan beberapa sendok nasi ke piring suaminya, ia menoleh lagi ke arah Kyungsoo. "Ia belum turun dari sore tadi. Coba kausuruh dia turun, Kyung." Senyum tak lupa menyertai pemintaan Yixing kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kedua kakinya melangkah kembali ke lantai atas, menuju kamar kakak lelakinya.

.

.

.

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo terhenti setelah ia mendengar beberapa isakan yang berasal dari kamar Baekhyun. _Baek oppa menangis?_, pikirnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun perlahan agar tak mengejutkan penghuni kamar itu sendiri. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo jarang melihat atau mengetahui _oppa_nya menangis. _Oppa_nya sosok yang ceria, selalu tersenyum kapanpun, dimanapun, dan kepada siapapun. Tak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya. Jadi sekarang Kyungsoo khawatir dengan apa yang membuat Baek _oppa_nya menangis.

Gesekkan pintu kayu dan lantai kembali terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Ia mendorong pintu kamar Baekhyun perlahan. Kedua matanya membulat perlahan melihat pantulan Baekhyun di kaca jendela yang sangat berantakan. Matanya bengkak, hidungnya merah, dan isakan-isakan kecil yang tak berhenti keluar dari bibir kecil milik Baekhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di atas kursi dengan menghadap ke jendela. Memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, Kyungsoo pikir mungkin akan sedikit menenangkan kakaknya. Dagunya berpijak di pundak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah tampan serta imut milik _oppa_nya. "_Oppa_ kenapa?"

Awalnya, Baekhyun memang melamun sehingga ia tak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo dan ia tersentak saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tetap diam tetapi isakan-isakan itu tetap keluar tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun malu karena wajah menangisnya yang sama sekali tidak keren saat ini terlihat oleh salah satu orang tak diinginkannya untuk melihatnya. Ia tak ingin menyusahkan saudari-saudarinya karena ia adalah satu-satunya putra dari keluarga Byun. Tentu ia harus tetap kuat di hadapan keluarganya, sebagai seorang lelaki. Tapi, namanya juga manusia, pasti pernah merasa terluka, sedih, dan lelah yang akan menghasilkan tangisan. Dan hal itu tak luput dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia sedih. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

Kyungsoo tak suka dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Jelek. Sangat jelek. Ia tak ingin melihat salah satu anggota keluarganya menangis. Termasuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo benci jika salah satu anggota keluarganya menangis. Karena ujungnya pasti ia akan ikut menangis. "_Oppa_, aku disini. Ceritakan apa yang ingin _oppa_ ceritakan. Jangan sungkan. Masalah kalau _oppa_ adalah seorang _namja_ itu tak penting untuk sekarang ini. Ceritakan saja,_ oppa_. Agar tak ada lagi yang membebanimu. Aku benci melihat _oppa_ menangis seperti ini," Sebuah butiran bening lolos dari mata bulat Kyungsoo. 'Kan, dibilang juga apa. Pasti ujungnya ia akan menangis jika salah satu anggota keluarganya menangis.

Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun harus menceritakan masalahnya kepada Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin merepotkan adiknya. Tapi, adiknya sama keras kepalanya dengan ia sendiri. Apalagi Kyungsoo sudah menangis. Mau tak mau ia harus membagi kesedihannya kepada Kyungsoo. "K-kau tahu Chanyeol, Kyung?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar. Suara Baekhyun tak lagi keren untuk Kyungsoo sekarang ini.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya, aku tahu _oppa_. Ada apa?"

"Ia..ia tak ingat denganku," Isakan lagi-lagi lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Tangis Baekhyun juga membesar. "Tadi aku bertemu dengannya lagi, setelah 8 tahun kami tak bertemu. Dan, kautahu Kyung, reaksi pertama yang ia tunjukkan padaku...seperti baru pertama kali bertemu denganku," Isakan itu kembali menghampiri indera pendengar Kyungsoo. Tangis Kyungsoo juga semakin deras. Ia kurang lebih mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Dilupakan teman lama, huh? Menyakitkan. "A-awalnya aku tak tahu kalau itu dia karena kami tak bertemu selama 8 tahun dan wajahnya juga lebih kurang sudah tak seperti anak kecil seperti dulu. T..tapi.." Baekhyun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya karena ia tak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terlalu sakit untuknya.

Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan walaupun tangisnya tak kalah dengan tangisan Baekhyun. "_O..oppa uljima_," Kyungsoo terisak. "_Uljima_," Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Baekhyun. Menumpahkan segala kesedihannya─kesedihan Baekhyun juga─ di pundak kakaknya. "Aku mengerti perasaan _oppa_. Mungkin Chanyeol_ oppa_ punya alasan kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa dengan _oppa_.."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terkait di lehernya. Menggenggamnya erat seakan sedang melukiskan kepedihan yang dirasakannya kini. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi tetap saja.." isaknya.

Tanpa diduga, Minseok sudah memeluk kedua adiknya dari belakang; ia memeluk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sekaligus tepat dari belakang Kyungsoo. "Hei, _uljima _Baek-_ie_," Padahal ia wajahnya sendiri sudah berlinang air mata. "_Noona_ ada disini. _Uljima_." Ia mengelus surai _brunette_ Baekhyun. "Kyung-_ie_ _uljima_," Tak lupa dengan Kyungsoo. Minseok mengelus punggung Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya.

"_N_.._noona_?" Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati pantulan dirinya beserta kedua saudarinya yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang dan juga dua sosok yang dicintainya, Joonmyun dan Yixing yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Mencoba menenangkannya lewat senyuman mereka. Baekhyun menghapus air matanya. Niat awalnya untuk tidak menyusahkan keluarganya malah berantakan seperti ini. Ia berusaha senyum. Menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "_Gomawo _Kyung-_ie_, Seok_-ie_ _noona_," Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya yang membuat mau tak mau Kyungsoo dan Minseok melepaskan pelukan dari dirinya. Setelah berdiri dengan tegap, ia menghampiri kedua saudarinya dan memeluk keduanya. Mengusap punggung mungil kedua saudarinya, menenangkan keduanya seperti apa yang mereka lakukan padanya tadi. "Sudah kalian berdua jangan menangis lagi. Lihat wajah kalian sekarang, seperti hantu." Baekhyun berusaha tertawa di sela tangisnya. Mengusir kesedihannya.

Alhasil, Byun bersaudara yang lainnya memukul punggung Baekhyun pelan karena mereka tak suka dikatai mirip hantu. Memang mereka sejelek itu sampai disamakan dengan hantu? Keduanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu yang mengundang gelak tawa dari Yixing. Anak-anaknya memang lucu dan akrab, saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Keluarga idaman sekali.

Baekhyun meringis yang dibuat-buat. Menggoda kedua saudarinya memang menyenangkan. Walaupun ia lelaki sendiri di antara mereka bertiga, tapi ia tak pernah menyesal dilahirkan di tengah-tengah keluarga ini. Ia bisa mengajak Minseok untuk beladiri bersama. Ia bisa mengajak Kyungsoo untuk belajar bersama. Saling melengkapi, bukan? "_Appo_," Baekhyun tertawa. Kesedihan yang tadi melandanya sepertinya sudah benar-benar menguap karena tingkah saudari-saudarinya. "Sudah, ah. Hapus air mata kalian. Jelek, tahu. Kyung, nanti Jongin tak cinta lagi padamu," Ia mendapat satu pukulan lagi di punggung dari Kyungsoo. "Haha, bercanda, Kyung." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Mengusap air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya, kemudian menghapus air mata di wajah Minseok dan yang terakhir di wajah Kyungsoo. "Kyung, bagaimana bisa Jongin menyatakan cintanya padamu? Tak kusangka, lho. Kkamjong itu sering bercerita padaku kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis pintar. Tapi tak kusangka orangnya kau, Kyung." Baekhyun mencubit hidung Kyungsoo jahil.

"Ish," Kyungsoo mengusap hidungnya. "Jangan cubit-cubit hidungku. Nanti hilang." Mendengar itu anggota keluarga Byun yang lain tertawa. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Jongin juga m..mencintaiku," Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena merona dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Jadi, Jongin sering bercerita kepada _oppa_? Kenapa _oppa_ tak bilang padaku, sih?" Kyungsoo mengintip dari sela-sela di antara jarinya.

"Itu rahasia, Kyung. 'Kan tak seru kalau aku yang mengatakannya padamu. Apalah artinya menjadi seorang lelaki kalau tak berani menyatakan cintanya langsung kepada gadis pujaannya?" Baekhyun menaikturunkan kedua alisnya, berniat menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Anak gadis _appa_ sudah dewasa rupanya," Joonmyun berkata dari tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi, di depan pintu. "Kenapa tak beritahu _appa_ kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan malah _eomma_ yang memberitahukannya pada _appa_, hm?" tanya Joonmyun dengan nada yang berniat menggoda Kyungsoo juga.

"H..habisnya, aku tak tahu kalau _eomma_ sudah mengetahuinya," Kyungsoo kembali merapatkan jari-jarinya yang sempat ia renggangkan untuk celah mengintip.

"_Eomma_ tak sengaja lihat kalian di jalan tadi siang," Yixing tersenyum. "Kalian mesra sekali, lho. _Eomma_ jadi senang." Ia menautkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"_E_-_eomma_!" Kyungsoo gelagapan.

Gelak tawa menghiasi malam di kediaman keluarga Byun. Kesedihan yang semula mendominasi kini tergantikan oleh Kyungsoo yang merona karena tak hentinya diledek oleh Baekhyun ataupun Joonmyun. Dasar lelaki jahil. _Like father like son_.

─OoOoO─

Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga yang menjadi penghubung antara lantai pertama dan kedua rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan dimana semua anggota keluarganya─kecuali ia sendiri─ sudah duduk dengan rapih mengelilingi meja makan lingkaran itu. Menyantap sarapan mereka. Matahari memang belum terlalu nampak. Langit juga belum terlalu terang. Sekarang masih sekitar pukul 7 pagi. Masih ada sekitar 1 jam lagi sebelum sekolah dimulai. Baekhyun menuju posisinya dan duduk dengan rapih. Mengambil selembar roti tawar dan mengoleskan selai stroberi di atasnya. Kemudian digigitnya selembar roti itu.

Melihat itu, Kyungsoo berkomentar. "Selai stroberi lagi. _Oppa_ tak bosan memangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya memasukkan roti selai coklat ke dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Lagipula stroberi itu manis, Kyung. Tidak seperti coklat." ujar Baekhyun seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Siku-siku muncul di pelipis Kyungsoo. "Maksud _oppa_, coklat itu pahit, begitu?" Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya dengan sewot.

"Yaaa, begitulah," Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya dan meminum susunya yang masih hangat. "Seok-_ie_ _noona_ juga. Memang tak bosan dengan selai _cappucino_ begitu? 'Kan lebih pahit dari coklat,"

Kini giliran Minseok yang melirik Baekhyun sewot. "Suka-sukaku, dong. Kau lelaki suka stroberi juga tak masalah, 'kan?"

Baekhyun ikutan sewot. "Memangnya lelaki suka stroberi salah?"

"Seperti perempuan saja," ujar Kyungsoo datar. Entah menengahi atau memanas-manasi.

Joonmyun berdeham. "Ehem," Ketiga anaknya langsung terdiam. "Sudah, selesaikan sarapan kalian. Jangan sampai terlambat," Seteguk air mineral setelahnya.

Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya. "_I'm done_," Baekhyun berbungkuk─walaupun tak sampai sembilan puluh derajat. Lalu tersenyum kepada semua anggota keluarganya. "Aku berangkat." Disampirkan tas ransel coklatnya kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu utama kediaman Byun. Saat pintu tersebut setengah terbuka, Baekhyun kembali menutupnya. "Apa aku tidak salah lihat?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N_ : **Ahiyyy~ Balik dengan chapter 2~ Wah pada salah tuh tebakannya yang ngira ternyata si Chanyeol yang dateng hoho. Yang dateng adalah... Jeng jeng, kalian udah baca dong ya jadi tau siapa yang dateng?**

**Sebenernya di chapter ini menurutku gaada yang wah sih. Soalnya cuma menguak tentang keluarga Baekhyun aja. Ya, buat konfliknya masih belum keliatan disini. **

**SATU OTP JADIAN YEY! Walaupun kondisi Kyungsoo GS kan tetep aja OTP /tebar konfetti/**

**Gimana sama chapter 2 nya? Memuaskan atau engga? Engga, ya? Yaudah deh /pundung/ **

**Minta komentarnya di kotak review ya~ **

**Aduh lagi-lagi aku gabisa bales review TuT Sibuk abis sumpah /nangis bareng Baekie/ Pokoknya makasih buat responnya baik itu review, follow, dan juga fav untuk chapter 1 kemarin~ Ahay aku terharu~ /lap air mata/**

**Oke, lagi, mind to review/follow/fav? Thank youuu~ /aegyo bareng Baek oppa/**


	4. Chapter 3: The Plans for 'Couples' Fest'

**Sweetest Promise and Destiny**

_Cast _: **[Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun] [Kim Joon Myun, Zhang Yi Xing (GS)] [Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao (GS)] [Oh Se Hun, Xi Lu Han (GS)] [Kim Jong In, Do Kyung Soo (GS)] [Kim Jong Dae, Kim Min Seok (GS)] [Park Yu Ra]**

_Disclaimer _: **EXO members belong to God and their parents. The story is mine.**

_Warning _: **AU, Boys Love, typo(s), alur kecepetan, absurd, de el el.**

─**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfic ini, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi**─

.

.

.

This is Shounen-ai. Boys Love. So, don't like just don't read.

.

.

.

I don't hate the silent readers, but if you mind please follow/fav/review this fic

.

.

.

Happy Reading~!

─OoOoO─

_Last chapter: __Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya. "_I'm done_," Baekhyun berbungkuk__walaupun tak sampai sembilan puluh derajat. Lalu tersenyum kepada semua anggota keluarganya. __"Aku berangkat." Disampirkan tas ransel coklatnya kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu utama kediaman Byun. Saat pintu tersebut setengah terbuka, Baekhyun kembali menutupnya. "Apa aku tidak salah lihat?"_

_._

_._

_._

**-Chapter 3: The Plans for 'Couples' Festival'-**

Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan dengan Minseok menuju pintu utama kediaman Byun untuk memulai aktifitas utama mereka hari ini─sekolah, tentunya. Mereka langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiba di balik punggung Baekhyun yang baru saja menutup pintu tersebut. Minseok dan Kyungsoo saling pandang; bertanya melalui tatapan itu. Kemudian Minseok angkat bicara. "Eh, Baek-_ie_? Kenapa pintunya ditutup lagi? Tak jadi berangkat ke sekolah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan kakaknya.

Baekhyun tersentak seketika karena suara _noona_nya yang tiba-tiba saja mengagetkannya di tengah acara apa-yang-baru-saja-aku-lihat-dan-itu-membuatku-terkejut. Ia memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap ke arah kedua saudarinya, terkekeh pelan setelahnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya; ia canggung. "I-itu... jadi, kok. Aku jadi berangkat ke sekolah. Hanya saja..." Baekhyun menatap ke segala arah dengan gusar.

Kyungsoo menyadari kegelisahan di wajah _oppa_nya. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. _Apa yang membuat _oppa_ segelisah itu, sih?_, batinnya. "Memangnya ada apa di luar, _oppa_? Penagih hutang, ya?"

Baekhyun dan Minseok _sweatdrop_ bersamaan. Adik mereka ternyata sama polos─ atau bodohnya dengan mereka sendiri. Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tetap gelisah. "Tentu bukan, Kyung," Sebuah senyum canggung menghiasi wajah imutnya. "Itu lho..itu..." Baekhyun mengancungkan jari telunjuknya ke balik punggungnya; ke arah halaman rumah mereka.

"Ada apa, sih?" Minseok yang penasaran berjalan menuju pintu itu dan memutar kenopnya. Semua terasa _slow motion _bagi Baekhyun. Mulai dari tangan Minseok yang menyetuh kenop itu, memutarnya, dan membuka pintu tersebut. Semuanya. Dan Minseok hanya bisa mematung setelah pintu yang baru saja dibukanya terbuka sepenuhnya. Disana berdiri dua orang pemuda tampan dengan tinggi yang tak jauh beda─hanya selisih beberapa senti saja. Yang satu tersenyum dengan senyum khas orang idiotnya─walaupun tetap saja tampan. Di sebelahnya sedang tersenyum tipis dengan wajah tegasnya yang sangat menawan. Minseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Eh? Kalian siapa?"

Lelaki yang persis orang idiot itu masih terus saja tersenyum, Baekhyun _sweatdrop_ untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Pertama, karena kepolos─bodoh─an Kyungsoo. Sekarang karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu rumahnya. _Mau apa sebenarnya manusia itu?_, pikir Baekhyun. "Aku Park Chanyeol, tetangga kalian yang tinggal dua rumah dari rumah ini. Salam kenal," ucapnya mengenalkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum idiot yang masih saja tak mau hilang dari wajah tampannya. "Mau berangkat sekolah bersama, Baek?"

_Ha? Chanyeol mengajakku berangkat sekolah bersama, __**lagi**__? Aku tidak sedang mimpi 'kan?_

Baekhyun mencubit pipinya sendiri dengan kencang; berusaha memastikan apa ia sekarang masih berada di alam mimpi indahnya atau tidak. Yang didapatinya hanyalah rasa sakit normal ketika dicubit. Ya, Baekhyun tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang. _TERIMA KASIH TUHAN!_, Baekhyun berteriak senang dalam hatinya menghasilkan sebuah senyum kemenangan serta kebahagiaan di wajah manisnya.

Pemuda yang satunya lagi masih tetap tersenyum dengan tampannya. "Namaku Kim Jongin. K-kekasihnya Kyungsoo," Ia berujar malu-malu. Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa di balik penampilan tampan nan menawan miliknya, Jongin tetap seorang remaja yang pemalu. Itulah daya tarik seorang Jongin bagi Kyungsoo. "Aku kemari ingin menjemput Kyungsoo," Jongin menatap Baekhyun dan Minseok setelahnya. "Bolehkan _hyung_? _Noona_?" Sebuah senyum yang lumayan lebar ia tunjukkan untuk sang kekasih tercinta, Kyungsoo.

"O-oh, tentu saja boleh, Jongin-_ah_. Kyung-_ie_, cepat berangkat. Nanti kau terlambat," Minseok tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lelaki-dengan-wajah-seperti-orang-idiot-itu-Chanyeol-sungguhan? Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawabnya. Mulut Minseok membentuk huruf 'o' tanda ia mengerti. _Jika aku tanya semuanya sekarang, mereka akan terlambat. Lebih baik nanti sepulang sekolah mereka saja,_ Minseok berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Minseok kembali menatap Baekhyun dan memberi isyarat lagi melalui tatapannya yang berarti sudah-sana-berangkat-jangan-sia-siakan-kesempatan-ini-kau-rindu-padanya-bukan? Baekhyun langsung men-_deathglare_ Minseok yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Minseok.

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Chanyeol. "Tentu," Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar bersama dengan dirinya, menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari acara _blushing_nya. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Minseok yang tersenyum manis untuk kedua adiknya. "_Noona_, kami berangkat. Jangan sampai _noona_ telat." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melangkah ke arah Minseok dan masing-masing dari mereka mencium pipi tembam Minseok. Kyungsoo sebelah kiri sedangkan Baekhyun sebelah kanan. "_Ppai noona_/_eonnie_!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya tak lupa senyuman bertengger di wajah mereka. Chanyeol dan Jongin mengekor di belakang mereka setelah berpamitan kepada Minseok.

Minseok hanya tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kalian manis sekali. _Noona_ jadi tak rela melepas kalian, eh?" Minseok terkekeh pelan dan mulai melangkah menuju mobil _mini cooper_nya. Ia selalu menuju kampusnya menggunakan mobil kesayangannya. Mobil itu seperti nyawa kesekian Minseok; karena nyawa kedua sampai seterusnya dikhususkan untuk keluarganya. Kendaraan itu melaju pelan meninggalkan kediaman minimalis keluarga Byun.

─OoOoO─

Di sisi lain, nampak tiga orang pemuda dan seorang pemudi sedang berjalan beriringan. Dua pemuda tampan berjalan di belakang seorang pemudi dan seorang pemuda. Yap, Chanyeol dan Jongin memang berjalan di belakang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Alasannya _simple_, karena Baekhyun ditarik paksa oleh Kyungsoo agar mau berjalan bersamanya─Kyungsoo masih canggung jika harus berjalan bersisian dengan Jongin. Maklum, pasangan baru. Apalagi sekarang ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo malu abis.

Kyungsoo terus menunduk sepanjang perjalanan. Baekhyun yang menyadari gelagat malu-malu Kyungsoo menyikut lengan Kyungsoo pelan. "Kyung, nanti tertabrak kalau jalan menunduk terus seperti itu," Baekhyun tertawa. "Jongin di belakang. Jalan bersamanya, lah. Tak bosan jalan bersama _oppa_?" ujar Baekhyun seraya menaikturunkan kedua alisnya; berusaha menggoda Kyungsoo.

Rona-rona merah muda menjalar di pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menunduk makin dalam. "A-apa sih? B-biar saja Jongin jalan bersama Chanyeol _sunbae_," ucapnya tergagap menahan malu. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya seraya tersenyum diam-diam. _Oppa_nya memang paling bisa untuk menggodanya.

"Hei, Kyung!" Baekhyun berlari kecil mengejar langkah Kyungsoo di depannya. "Kyung, Kyung!" Walaupun sudah dipanggil tetap saja Kyungsoo tak mau menghentikan langkahnya. Balas dendam, katanya. Baekhyun meraih pundak Kyungsoo dan menahannya. Kyungsoo pun berhenti berjalan. "Jangan jalan cepat-cepat begitu," Baekhyun mengatur napasnya sebentar. "Jongin kasihan, Kyung. Kau kekasihnya. Masa Chanyeol yang menemaninya berjalan?" bisik Baekhyun tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

Yang dibisiki Baekhyun langsung men-_deathglare_ kakaknya. "_Oppa_ hobi sekali menggodaku, sih?" Tatap Kyungsoo tajam pada Baekhyun. Rona di wajahnya tak bisa bohong kalau Kyungsoo malu. Tatapan tajam itu hanya kamuflase agar ia tak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Baekhyun saja, sih.

Baekhyun tertawa seraya menggusak rambut hitam legam Kyungsoo. "Maka dari itu, agar _oppa_ tak menggodamu lagi, berjalanlah bersama Jongin, oke?" Sebuah kedipan jahil Baekhyun tunjukkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Sang gadis hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia tak akan menang kalau melawan kejahilan serta godaan Baekhyun. Sama seperti godaan _appa_nya. _Like father like son_. Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun agar mendekat ke arahnya. Baekhyun menurut saja, ia mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai telinga Baekhyun. "Itu Chanyeol _oppa_ yang selalu bermain bersama _oppa_ saat kalian kecil, 'kan? Kenapa kalian terlihat tidak akrab?" Selesai membisiki Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya perlahan. Setelahnya ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk membisiki Kyungsoo balik. "Aku sudah bilang kemarin, Chanyeol seperti baru pertama kali bertemu denganku. Jujur saja, aku sakit karena itu," Baekhyun menjeda dengan kekehan sedihnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. "Aku juga tak tahu kenapa ia seperti itu. Kupikir dia ingat padaku. Dulu, dia juga tiba-tiba hilang tanpa kabar saat kami menginjak kelas 4 sekolah dasar, kauingat?" suara Baekhyun melemah.

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung _oppa_nya untuk menenangkannya. "Aku tahu, _oppa_. Sudah, nanti pulang sekolah _oppa_ ceritakan semuanya padaku dan Minseok _eonnie_, ya?" Kyungsoo berujar pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk. Si nona muda Byun melepaskan pelukannya dari tuan Byun yang dipeluknya. Kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun lagi untuk berjalan bersamanya. Kekehan Baekhyun meluncur begitu saja karena tingkah adik kecilnya ini.

Di belakang kedua kakak beradik itu masih setia berjalan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Saat mereka melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berpelukan dan saling menenangkan seperti tadi entah kenapa emosi mereka tersulut seperti api. Ada gejolak aneh di saat melihat mereka─Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo─ kembali berjalan dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mereka.

Bagi Chanyeol, memang baginya ini kedua kalinya ia melihat dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Hanya baginya. Tapi, entah kenapa, gejolak yang memancing emosinya ini terasa familiar untuknya. Seingatnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling tertawa. Namun, hatinya bilang ini bukan pertama kalinya. Chanyeol tak habis pikir. Mungkin, hanya ilusinya saja mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyungsoo. Setelah tadi ia melihat seragam Kyungsoo, Chanyeol baru sadar kalau ternyata Kyungsoo adik kelasnya. Jadi, ia akan terus merasakan gejolak aneh ini saat melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ke depannya, begitu? Chanyeol ingin mati saja rasanya.

Sama dengan Chanyeol, Jongin juga merasakan gejolak aneh yang membuat ia mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Jongin tau, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun itu saudara kandung. Jongin tahu. Jongin paham. Ia tak mungkin 'kan melarang Kyungsoo untuk dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun yang _notabene_nya adalah kakak Kyungsoo sendiri juga _sunbae_ yang akrab dengannya? Ia juga bisa dekat dengan Kyungsoo sampai sekarang ia mampu menyandang gelar kekasih siswa tahun kedua terpintar di sekolahnya semua karena Baekhyun yang membantunya. Mana mampu ia melarang kekasihnya untuk memeluk Baekhyun bahkan ia sendiri baru mampu bergandengan tangan dengan Kyungsoo? Tetapi, Jongin serasa ingin meledak melihat adegan _lovey dovey _Byun bersaudara.

Jongin menghela napas panjang dan perlahan. Menghilangkan emosinya agar tak meledak begitu saja. Malu bukan jika ia harus meluapkan emosinya di depan kekasihnya serta kedua _sunbae_nya? Setelah mampu menetralisir rasa cemburunya, Jongin memberanikan diri untuk memanggil kekasihnya yang sudah jauh di depan berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo _noona_!"

Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Tak salah dengar, bukan? Itu suara Jongin 'kan? Kyungsoo langsung menoleh sebatas bahunya untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya. Ia tak ingin Jongin melihat seluruh wajahnya yang hampir menyerupai kepiting rebus. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat adegan yang terpampang di depan mereka. Jongin yang terkenal malu-malu sudah berani, pemirsa. "_M-mwoya_?"

Jongin sudah berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo yang mengintipnya sebatas bahu sempitnya. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya yang membuat Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke Jongin.

Gadis itu tetap merona sedaritadi. Pertama, karena Jongin menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Kedua, karena Jongin tersenyum untuk meminta ijin menjemputnya kepada Baekhyun dan Minseok. Ketiga, karena Jongin yang memanggil namanya setelah mereka setengah jalan tiba di sekolah. Keempat, karena Jongin kembali tersenyum di hadapannya. Kelima, karena Jongin mengulurkan tangannya di hadapannya. Entah nanti akan ada berapa alasan yang membuatnya merona karena Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali karena jujur saja ia bingung dengan apa yang ingin Jongin lakukan. "A-ada apa?"

Jongin tetap tersenyum. "Ingin berjalan bersama?" tawarnya yang makin menambah rona merah muda di pipi putih kekasihnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum karenanya. Ia menggandeng tangan Jongin dan mulai berjalan bersama mendahului Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kyung, jangan terus menunduk nanti tertabrak!" Baekhyun berteriak dari belakang yang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya dan langsung menatap tajam Baekhyun. Semua kecuali Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

─OoOoO─

Minseok memarkirkan _mini cooper_nya di parkiran kampusnya. Selamat datang di Seoul University. Ini adalah tempat dimana seorang Byun Minseok menuntut ilmu. Ia menjadi mahasiswi tahun kedua jurusan sastra. Oh, jangan tanya kenapa ia mengambil jurusan itu. Alasannya, karena keluarganya bilang ia berbakat di bidang sastra setelah mereka membaca beberapa karya tulis Minseok. Teman-teman Minseok saat sekolah dulu juga berpendapat sama. Jadi, kalau sudah punya bakat, sayang 'kan kalau tak dikembangkan? Begitulah pikir Minseok.

Si pipi bakpau turun dari mobil kesayangannya dan berjalan memasuki gedung besar yang merupakan gedung utama dari Seoul University. Kebetulan, kelasnya ada di lantai 2. Tak perlu menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk menuju kelasnya, bukan? Minseok bersyukur karena itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Minseok menyapa atau disapa oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang satu jurusan serta berbeda jurusan dengannya. Nampaknya Minseok cukup populer. Gadis itu populer karena karya sastranya yang wow menganggumkan. Dosen-dosen juga menyukai karya sastra Minseok. Minseok tersenyum dan menjawab sapaan teman-temannya. Ada yang berstatus sebagai teman satu angkatan, _sunbae_, bahkan _hoobae_ di perjalanannya. Sampai di lantai dua, Minseok berbelok memasuki salah satu koridor tempat dimana kelasnya kali ini berada. Langkah Minseok terhenti karena seorang _namja _bersama beberapa temannya sedang mengobrol di depan kelasnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Minseok mendekat ke arah teman-temannya. Sedikit canggung memang, tapi Minseok cukup ahli dalam bidang menutupi ekspresi yang sebenarnya. "Ah, _annyeong_," Minseok tersenyum dan teman-temannya menoleh. Mereka ikut tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya. Gadis berambut coklat sepunggung itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit yang menghasilkan tatapan gemas dari teman-temannya. "Kenapa berkumpul disini? Ada sesuatu?"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna madu menghampiri Minseok dan memeluk lengannya. Ia mengangguk di sebelah Minseok. "Iya, Seok-_ie_, ada sesuatu. Kautahu tidak?" tanyanya seraya menatap Minseok dengan wajah bingungnya dari samping.

Minseok menggeleng pelan. "Sesuatu? Soal?" Minseok benar-benar bingung dan penasaran di waktu bersamaan. Pasalnya, wajah Luhan─gadis yang memeluk lengannya─ serta kedua teman _namja_nya─yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya─ tampak senang.

Luhan terkikik. "Masa kau tak tahu, sih? Seluruh kampus sedang membicarakannya, lho~" Kedua mata rusa gadis itu melengkung sempurna karena pemiliknya tersenyum kelewat lebar.

Minseok makin bingung sedangkan wajah teman-temannya semakin berseri. _Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan? Seluruh kampus sedang membicarakannya? Kok aku tak tahu, ya? Ah, aku kan baru datang,_ Minseok bergelut dengan pikirannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Luhan masih dengan tatapan yang sama; tatapan orang kebingungan. "Ada apa sih, Lu?"

Luhan malah semakin terkikik kemudian mencubit pipi Minseok gemas. "Nona Byun, kalau berjalan menuju kelas, jangan sibuk menyapa orang saja. Dengarkan juga apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan~" Minseok mengusap pipinya dan bibirnya mengerucut. Kedua temannya yang lain tertawa karena tingkahnya. "Baiklah, baiklah," Luhan menangguk kepada dirinya sendiri. "Jadi, dua minggu lagi kampus kita akan mengadakan festival tahunan selama tiga hari, seperti tahun lalu. Kau ikut 'kan saat festival tahun lalu diselenggarakan?"

Minseok menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh, festival," ia mengangguk mengerti. "Aku 'kan panitia. Kau tak usah berlagak seperti memberitahu orang kuper begitu, Lu." Minseok memutar bola matanya. Luhan hanya tertawa menanggapinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya pasangan untuk diajak ke festival nanti, Lu?" tanya Minseok pada Luhan yang masih saja bergelayutan di lengannya.

Wajah Luhan menjadi sedikit masam dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Ia menggeleng. "Belum. Sepertinya tak ada yang mau jadi pasanganku saat festival nanti, eh?" Luhan malah terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri. Minseok _sweatdrop_. "Bagaimana denganmu, Seok-_ie_?"

Yang ditanyai hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Tak tahu. Untuk saat ini memang belum ada. Tapi, masih ada 2 minggu lagi, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita mencari pasangan untuk festival bersama?" Mata Minseok berbinar karenanya.

"Ide bagus!" Luhan menangguk-angguk seraya menunjukkan salah satu ibu jarinya kepada Minseok.

"Oi, oi," Kedua gadis itu menoleh dan menatap pemuda yang mengganggu acara mari-kita-rencanakan-tentang-siapa-pasangan-kita-di-festival-nanti dengan tatapan tajam. Seperti melihat seekor mangsa. Memang mereka pemangsa? Pemuda itu _facepalm_. "Kalian mengabaikan kami. Kami berdua dari tadi disini, lho." Pemuda albino di sebelahnya hanya manggut-manggut.

"Hehe, lupa." Minseok dan Luhan tertawa canggung bersamaan. Dasar gadis.

"_Btw_, kenapa Minseok _noona_ belum mendapat pasangan? 'Kan Minseok _noona_ populer." tanya pemuda berwajah kotak kepada Minseok atau mungkin pada dirinya sendiri? Sebenarnya sih, ia tak ingin Minseok _noona_-nya segera mendapatkan pasangan. Minseok _noona_-nya?

Minseok menghela napasnya. "Entahlah," kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai yang sedang dipijakinya. "Kau sendiri sudah punya pasangan, Jongdae-_ya_?"

Minseok bertanya pada lantai, ya?

Jongdae─pemuda berwajah kotak tadi─ menggeleng pelan─walaupun ia yakin kalau sekalipun ia menggeleng antusias Minseok tak akan melihatnya. Ia heran sendiri, setiap berbicara kepadanya, Minseok selalu mengalihkan pandangan darinya. _Memangnya wajahku semenakutkan itu, ya?_, Jongdae sampai berpikir seperti itu. "Aku belum ada, _noona_. Memangnya gadis mau berpasangan dengan lelaki jahil sepertiku ke festival nanti?" Jongdae menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"A-ada kok," Minseok tetap saja menunduk. Perhatian ketiga manusia yang berada di sekitarnya langsung terpusat kepada Minseok. Gadis itu semakin menunduk malu. Kemana perginya Minseok yang ceria? _Kenapa aku harus malu seperti ini, sih?_, runtuk Minseok dalam hati.

Si wajah _troll_ itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Memangnya benar ada yang ingin menjadi pasanganku, ya?_, ia jadi heran sendiri. "Memang iya? Siapa?" Entah Jongdae bertanya pada Minseok, dirinya sendiri, atau kedua teman mereka disana.

"Y-yang pasti orangnya di d-dekatm-mu.." _Sial, mulut sialan_. Minseok mengumpat dalam hati. Ini sama saja memberi kode kepada Jongdae, bukan? Minseok saja tak tahu Jongdae tipe orang yang peka atau tidak. Minseok langsung mendongak dan membungkuk kepada kedua teman _namja_nya dan menarik Luhan bersamanya. "Kami ke kelas dulu, ya. _Annyeong_!" ucapnya seraya berlalu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Luhan yang minta dilepaskan atau teriakan Jongdae yang memanggil namanya.

"Hun, maksud Minseok _noona_ siapa, ya?" tanya Jongdae pada bocah albino─Sehun─ yang sedaritadi setia berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. "Mana kutahu," kemudian berjalan menuju dua kelas dari kelas Minseok dan Luhan. Menuju kelas mereka, kelas seni. "Mungkin, Minseok _noona_ sedang memberikan kode?"

Jongdae yang berjalan di sebelah Sehun hanya tersenyum dan berdo'a di dalam hatinya semoga apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar adanya. Jadi, perasaannya kepada Minseok berbalas, 'kan?

─OoOoO─

Minseok sedang duduk di bangku taman bersama Luhan di sebelahnya yang sedang memakan _sandwich _daging _ham_nya. Minseok sendiri hanya sesekali menyeruput jus jeruknya seraya membolak-balik proposal di tangannya. Proposal acara festival kampusnya. Tangan Minseok berhenti membalik halaman dan matanya terpaku pada sebuah halaman. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Minseok tengah tersenyum dengan proposal di tangannya. _Apa yang sedang dibacanya?_, Luhan penasaran. Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dibaca sahabatnya. _Oh, tentang siapa saja yang boleh menghadiri festival_, Luhan mengangguk dan menatap Minseok yang masih saja tersenyum. Ia menyikut lengan Minseok pelan. "Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? Kau seperti orang gila, tahu." Luhan terkikik dan Minseok mencibir.

"Itu," Minseok menunjuk sederet kalimat di halaman proposal yang berada di genggamannya.

**Orang luar Universitas boleh mengikuti acara ini dan tentunya harus berpasangan.**

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Lalu?"

Minseok menoleh dan tetap tersenyum. "Aku ingin mengajak kedua adikku dan pasangannya!" ia berseru. Luhan menghela napas jengah. _Aku pikir kenapa_.

"Memangnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah punya kekasih?" Luhan kembali mengunyah _sandwich_nya dan membiarkan Minseok membalik halaman demi halaman proposalnya. Saat mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, tak sengaja kedua manik coklat Luhan menangkap sosok yang disukainya yang juga merupakan sahabatnya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman dan tertawa lepas bersama Jongdae. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun? Perhatiannya sekarang tersita kepada pemuda albino itu tanpa menghiraukan Minseok yang masih terus berbicara perihal kedua adiknya beserta pasangannya.

"...kalau Baekhyun─" Minseok menoleh dan mendapati Luhan tak lagi menaruh perhatian kepadanya melainkan kepada orang lain. Pandangan Minseok mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan _mati aku_. Minseok langsung mengalihkan wajahnya saat Jongdae tak sengaja menoleh ke arahnya dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Rona merah muncul begitu saja di kedua pipi tembamnya. Buru-buru Minseok menyikut lengan Luhan agar segera memerhatikannya lagi. "Han, Luhan," Luhan menoleh dan pandangannya mengatakan ada-apa-?. "Kau daritadi aku bicara panjang lebar tak mendengarkan?" bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Hehe," Luhan berhenti memerhatikan Sehun dan menggaruk pipinya. "_Mian_, _mian_. Dia sudah menyita perhatianku." Luhan langsung salting.

Minseok _facepalm_. Ia tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Luhan. Sahabatnya juga, kok. Si bocah albino Sehun yang seharusnya masih kelas 1 SMA malah sudah berkuliah karena mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan Sehun memang jenius di bidang seni. Yah, sejenis dengan Jongdae, lah. Bedanya, Jongdae seharusnya berada di kelas yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan ia juga murid kelas akselerasi. Tapi, kenapa Minseok terpikat oleh si wajah kotak itu? Bukannya Jongdae seusia adiknya sendiri? Ah, Minseok pusing.

─OoOoO─

_**From: Seok-ie Noona**_

_**Baek, 2 minggu lagi universitasku mengadakan festival dan terbuka untuk umum. Kau ajak Chanyeol ikut bersamamu, ya? Harus mau dan noona tak terima penolakan. Bye~ ;D**_

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Apa-apaan _noona_-nya ini? Ini berarti pemaksaan terhadap adik sendiri dan termasuk kriminal. (Hei, Baek.) "Aku harus mengajak Chanyeol? Kenapa tak bersama Kyungsoo saja, sih? Lagipula, ini 'kan acara _noona_ku sendiri─acara di kampusnya maksudku," Ah, Baekhyun tak habis pikir.

_**To: Seok-ie Noona**_

_**Kenapa harus bersama Chanyeol? Memang bersama Kyungsoo tak boleh? -_-**_

_**From: Seok-ie Noona**_

_**Tentu tak boleh~ :p Kyungsoo sudah kuatur agar pergi bersama Jongin. Tak ada protes ;p**_

_**To: Seok-ie Noona**_

_**Dan, bagaimana kalau aku berangkat sendiri saja? -_-**_

_**From: Seok-ie Noona**_

_**Temanya 'Couples' Festival', Baek. Dan, jangan sandang gelar FA terlalu lama.**_

_**To: Seok-ie Noona**_

_**Astaga -_- Baiklah, noona pipi bakpauku, aku akan ajak Chanyeol nanti. Noona bersama Jongdae, ya? ;p**_

"Kena kau, _noona_," Baekhyun tertawa nista karena Minseok tak kunjung membalas pesannya padahal setiap ia baru mengirim pesan Minseok langsung membalasnya mungkin sekitar selang 1 menit. Sudah 3 menit tapi belum ada balasan. Baekhyun yakin Minseok sedang mengusir rona merah di wajahnya.

_**From: Seok-ie Noona**_

_**A-apa? Aku belum tahu dengan siapa dan lagipula aku ini panitia, berpasangan atau tidak pun tak masalah, Baek.**_

_**To: Seok-ie Noona**_

_**Tapi, temanya 'Couples' Festival', noonaku sayang ;p**_

_**From: Seok-ie Noona**_

_**Oke, aku kalah -_- Jangan lupa ajak Chanyeol ya~ Sudah jangan balas lagi, kelasku mau dimulai. Nanti aku diomeli kalau ketahuan berkirim pesan. Bye Chanyeol's~ ;P**_

"A-apa-apaan..." Debaran jantung Baekhyun menjadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. _Noona_nya memang paling-paling. _Apa semua keluarga Byun pandai menggoda seperti ini?_, pikir Baekhyun. Sering sekali ia menjadi korban godaan kedua saudarinya, atau ia bekerja sama dengan Kyungsoo untuk menggoda kedekatan Minseok dengan Jongdae, atau bekerja sama dengan Minseok untuk menggoda perihal hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin─ini termasuk bahan godaan baru. Baekhyun membaca sekali lagi pesan dari Minseok. "Chanyeol's.. Memangnya aku─"

"Baek," Chanyeol tiba-tiba duduk di seberangnya dan meletakan nampannya yang berisi makan siangnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya dan melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang tertunda karena Minseok _noona_-nya. Minseok _noona_-nya.. terdengar familiar?

"A-apa?" jawab Baekhyun ketus seraya meminum susu stroberinya. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. _Aku bahkan baru duduk disini_, ia jadi menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

"Aku tak boleh duduk disini, ya?" Chanyeol malah berpendapat seenak jidatnya. Baekhyun langsung tersedak. _Sialan_, runtuk Baekhyun berkali-kali dalam hati. "Kau tak apa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menepuk-nepuk dadanya. _Apanya yang tak apa-apa_.

"Y-ya.. aku baik," Baekhyun manggut-manggut dan melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mulai menyantap hidangannya. "O-oh, aku hampir lupa," Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-ingin-bicarakan-? sambil tetap mengunyah kimbabnya. "Minseok _noona_ tadi SMS. Ia mengajakmu untuk datang ke acara festival di tempatnya kuliah 2 minggu lagi," Kedua alis Chanyeol bertaut seakan berkata oh-ya-?. Baekhyun yang mengerti maksudnya langsung mengangguk. "Begitulah kata Minseok _noona_ tadi. Kau akan datang? Kalau iya, kita bisa berangkat b-bersama─" Baekhyun menjeda untuk menteralkan detak jantungnya sebentar. "─itu juga kalau kau tak keberatan." Kemudian lelaki imut itu mengendikkan bahunya.

Chanyeol menelan kimbabnya. Tersenyum setelahnya. Dan lagi-lagi, senyum itu tampak seperti orang idiot. Tetap saja Baekhyun berdebar karenanya. "Tentu saja, Baek. _Noona_mu sudah berbaik hati mengundangku ke acaranya, atas alasan apa aku menolaknya?"

Baekhyun tertohok. Bukan karena Chanyeol membuatnya kecewa, bukan. Justru Baekhyun senang. Ini kesempatan langka untuknya. Jadi, sebisa mungkin ia harus memanfaatkannya. _Namja_ imut itu mengangguk senang. "Baiklah!" Sebuah senyum yang kelewat lebar muncul begitu saja di wajah mungilnya sehingga membuat kedua matanya membentuk bentuk bulan sabit.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

_**Thanks to:**_

**[SyJessi22] [Park FaRo]****[Baekrisyeol] [Raensung] [alightphoenix] [Meriska-Lim] [Mela querer chanBaekYeol] [Anabble] [Heicchin(-ku tercinta)] [Giovanna Spatafore (my beloved fan! /no)] [rachel suliss] [ ] [ndadila] **_[SHINeexo] [Shin Han Seul] [chika love baby baekhyun] [yunjows] __**[Deestoria] [sweetink]**_

_A/N_: **Adakah yang salah penulisan atau belum ketulis? Maaf kalau misalnya ada, aku juga manusia tempatnya salah hehe~**

**Karena aku gabisa bales review satu-satu yang udah setumpuk di kotak review sana, jadi aku pake 'thanks to' aja boleh ya? Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat sekedar baca, follow, fav, dan bahkan sampai review~ Aku padamu~! /emot lope lope disini/**

**Nah, buat yang minta next chapter, ini chapter 3 nya~ Semoga suka yang sama chapter ini yang makin kesini malah makin absurd begini jadinya-_-v Banyak hints couplenya tuh hehe~ Official couples kok~ :D**

**Ada ralat di cast, rencananya aku buat Luhan ga GS, tapi setelah dipikir lagi, Luhan akhirnya GS. Gamasalah 'kan? Jadi, uke yang ga GS disini cuma Baekhyun aja~**

**Oh iya, aku kurang nyaman pada panggil aku 'thor' di review. Panggil Kiha aja gimana? Atau Hana juga boleh~ Jangan 'thor' gitu, kesannya kayak tokoh film Thor .-.v**

**Sekali lagi, makasih yang udah mau baca chapter ini~ Minta reviewnya boleh~? Review kalian buat aku semangat ngelanjutin fic ini btw :D Gomawo~ /tebar official couples/**

**Salam Kkaebsong~ XD**


End file.
